Demons of Grace
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: Melinda Evermore was always thought to be crazy so they never expected her to be right about this so now she needs to work with her least favorite characters in order to correct everything done.
1. prologue

Dear reader,

Some people don't believe in fiction being real. Everyone I was around were those kinds of people. I didn't expect anything less of that after all, they were only humans not interpreted as a fool like I was. I was called crazy, I was thought to be a fool, and people believed I needed help but I didn't. No one knew the truth to come and didn't train for it. They thought I was crazy for having that feeling of evil every time something new was going to happen, maybe I was. Now to you I probably am just rambling on and don't even care about this but if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't read this. If you do however, you must be as crazy as I am so beware of the demons, beware of those damn demons of grace.

~ Melinda Evermore

* * *

first chapter coming on Wednesday


	2. Demon take over

Wow, I'm actually posting this at the right time unlike most chapters from my other stories. Maybe because I wasn't as excited to find out what happens in the story? Either way I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy the chapter guys! Oh Melinda's nickname is pronounced Mel- e anyway on with the story.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

I did nothing as they all laughed at me, I just looked at them smiling.

"Who told you that, the voices in your head?" Jackson asked, laughing at what I had said.

"You're so crazy." Kyle said flipping his blond hair out of his face laughing as well. I stared into both of their chocolate brown eyes still smiling. I did nothing as they made fun of me for once again feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"Meli, maybe you've finally completely lost it." Lucas said laughing as well. He, like Jackson and Kyle had blond hair and brown eyes. I still said nothing, just looked at my brothers smiling. You wouldn't be able to tell I was their sister though, instead of blonde hair, I have red hair and green eyes instead of brown like my brothers.

"Are you three bothering Meli again?" our eldest brother, Joshua asked. He also had blond hair and brown eyes. Actually no one really knows how I ended up looking the way I do because no one in the family looked even a little bit like me, not even mom and dad. Mom and dad were out on some business trip so we all decided to stay with Josh till they come back.

"Sorry Meli, but still you are insane." Lucas said and my other brothers started snickering at the comment.

"Lucas, what have I told you?"

"Sorry Meli."

"It's alright Lucas." I said smiling.

"Come on Meli, let's go watch Kuroshitsuji."

"Thanks big brother." I cheered and we all went to the TV to watch it. My twin older brothers (Lucas and Jackson who are 19) fell asleep by the middle of episode 6. Kyle (Who is also older at 20) fell asleep by episode 10. By the 14th episode, I finally fell asleep curled up next to Joshua who is 25.

"Quickly guys, we need to hide." Was what I woke up to, I groaned and sat up annoyed that Josh was making us play hide and seek when we just woke up and nobody plays that game anymore.

"What's going on?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes hoping that I heard wrong.

"Kyle, can you get them to safety?" Joshua asked Kyle, ignoring my question.

"What about you?" Kyle asked desperately.

"Don't worry about me; just get yourselves to the spot."

"Just don't be stupid Josh."

"I won't now go." Kyle pushed the twins and I down to the dimly lit basement and took out one of the oddly placed green tiles that were surrounded by brown tiles.

"Jack, go down first and catch Meli."

"I can help myself." I said jumping in first and my brothers followed. Kyle put the tile back over and now it was pitch black. "So what the hell is going on?" I whispered.

"When Josh and I woke up we turned the news on and there was Ciel Phantomhive, he's in his demon form and has taken control of America."

"And you think I'm crazy, Ciel wouldn't be mean to anyone." I said.

"Ciel doesn't exist Kyle, you're becoming like Meli."

"Shut up, both of you, this is serious." Kyle said and immediately I realized that he may actually be telling the truth.

"Ciel wouldn't be mean to anyone though." I argued again as I stated the obvious flaw of what he had just said.

"I smell more humans around here somewhere." I heard a scary voice shout. Oh no, what happened to Josh? This means that even though Kyle's wrong about Ciel, demons are after us.

"I'm going to stall them a little longer, Lucas, Jack, you two know the way out right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Good, take Meli and get out when I stall them." He went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Kyle don't, please, we need you." I said in desperation, not wanting another of my big brothers to be taken away from me.

"Don't worry guys, find Alois and Claude…"

"But they aren't real." Lucas said.

"And they are mean Kyle, you know what Alois did to Hanna's eye and what Claude was planning on doing to Ciel, those two are bad news." I can't believe he wants us to be with those two vile nasty horrible… wrongdoers. Ok don't ask why I said that, just focus on the fact that I hate their guts.

"On the TV Ciel said those two are the only ones who could possibly rival their power and if found to call the people, it doesn't matter if you believe this guys, Meli believes they are real and she can find them." Kyle said giving us a smile. "I'll try my hardest to catch up to you guys again."

"But Kyle, these are demons we're talking about." I said wanting him to come with us. "And you know I hate Alois and Claude."

"I've made up my mind, we need to protect our baby sister or die trying and that's what I plan to do." Without another word he jumped out of the hole.

"Kyle." I whispered as I heard him run over us somewhere.

"Looking for me demons?" I heard him yell and my eyes widened, I know he's trying to stall them but what the hell is wrong with him?

"There's one." A demon shouted as one of the twins grabbed my hand with theirs and we all started running.

"Faster Meli, we're trying to outrun demons not snails." Lucas said and my hand was pulled more so I went faster. I had no idea how they managed to navigate through the dark catacombs we were in but oh well, as long as we were out running the demons probably sent by my favorite Kuroshitsuji character, Ciel Phantomhive. I still couldn't believe I was right about them all being real and that it may have been the kind noble, Ciel Phantomhive of England from Kuroshitsuji that was responsible for this. I didn't want to believe it though, I didn't want to believe that my favorite character who I have a crush on might possibly be responsible for what's going on but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. One question entered my mind, what would he hope to accomplish with this? Did he want more power, did he want it to have easy access on souls or was it something else?

"How much longer do we need to go till we lose 'em?" Jack asked Lucas (Lucas is the older twin if you wanted to know).

"I'm not sure; we just need to keep going." Lucas said. "Ah screw it, Meli you're lucky I love ya lil sis." Lucas then picked me up and started carrying me bridal style as he continued running through the dark catacombs. We continued onward when suddenly I saw a light at the end of the catacomb hallway or whatever this was, either way, we were almost out of here.

"Crap, we went the wrong way." Jack said, I could hear the annoyance as well as fear in his voice. I didn't understand what he meant though, we were almost out, isn't this the exit Kyle asked them if they knew the way to?

"We can't go back, they probably are following us and that's the only way out now."

"Got it Lucas, I'm right behind you." Jack whispered and suddenly I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Guys, I think they're gaining on us."

"Shut up, I know you're just being crazy like usual but now is not the time Meli." Lucas said though I could just feel the fear in his voice that he was pretending to deny. He knew that I wasn't being crazy, just like last night when I had that feeling something bad would happen. I also knew that he was going to say that because I've gotten used to everyone saying I was a fool, that I was crazy, that I was insane. I also knew why the twins didn't fight their way out of it but ran instead, they didn't know how to fight. Yeah that's right, my brothers were trying to protect me when they didn't even know how to fight and the sad thing was that I did. Something just told me that I needed to learn so I ended up teaching myself. I could protect myself yet I knew that even with the skills I have now, I needed some more help to fight off these demons. Believe me, I tried to get my brothers to train with me, to spar a few times at least but they just laughed and either said no because I was crazy or in Josh's case no because I shouldn't need to use physical fighting in order to defend myself.

"Ugh, why won't they just leave us alone already?" Jack asked and once again I hear that fear in his voice. When we had made it to a forest in front of the catacombs, A few demons (Or who I assumed were demons anyway) appeared in front of us. Lucas turned around and I noticed them there to.

"We're screwed." Lucas said with fear coming from his voice, I looked to see that Jackson looked petrified, hell even I was scared. I didn't know why they were coming after us personally though and whatever the reason, it couldn't have been good. That was when all of the most likely soul- thirsty demons surrounding us charged towards us, all with sick grins on their faces.

* * *

Hope this was to your liking. Don't worry, two familiar demons we all know and some love will come up next chapter. R&R please and stay tuned for next chapter!


	3. I am Melinda Evermore you idiot

Hey it's time for another chapter… Don't own Kuroshitsuji but none the less, enjoy!

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

The demons were all charging after us, I wasn't sure what we could do but we needed to get away somehow. That was when I got an idea and began to look frantic.

"Demons, why chase us, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus are over that way." I said pointing in a random area and they all turned and ran over there. "Come one guys, let's go."

"Jack, you go with her, I'll stay here."

"Why are all of you staying behind to protect me idiots?" I asked but never got an answer for Jackson grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a run. I wasn't sure what was going on but maybe Jack or I are really important for Ciel to get or something. I hope I'm the one Ciel wants because I love Ciel. "Jack, what the hell is going on, why are you guys pretending to protect me when I'm the one who can fight?"

"We're trying because you are our little sister you moron now hurry up." He said as he started to run at a faster pace. It seemed like we were running forever when we were both out of breath, unable to run any longer so we stopped. "Ok, now we are lost and have hopefully travelled far enough plus it is late so go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Why? I'm the one trained to fight because you guys never believed that I'd be right." I argued.

"Well I'm also the better runner so if they do come again we can get away; I know you're not skilled enough to fight the demons off." As much as I didn't want to admit it he was right I really didn't had any chance in fighting them so it would be better just to run.

"Didn't you think I did well with luring them out with the distraction?" I asked happily smiling my normal stupid yet huge smile.

"Yeah lil sis, you did awesome." He said ruffling my hair but I could've swore I though I heard him afterword say "I have no idea why they would have believed that stupid excuse."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Meli; all I did was say it was awesome."

"No, after that, you said that you had no idea why the demons would've believed my distraction." He looked at me shocked.

"How, how did you…?" Suddenly demons surrounded us; I knew they were demons because they were the guys from last time.

"Mind controlling wench you shall not deceive us again." One of them said then my only brother not taken by the stupid demons was grabbed by one. "Take the boy off now, the hardest is supposedly the girl."

"Thank's for the compliment but I'm not going anywhere with any demon." I snarled getting ready to fight. The demon who seemed like the boss of the group smirked like Sebastian always does in the anime.

"Then I suppose you do not want to go to your lord, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Not with you, make him come in person." I spoke full of anger, these people probably worked for Alois and were trying to convince me to go to that stupid demon who I hate with all of my soul.

"Then I suppose we will just be making you come with us the hard way." Once again they were charging at us, I wasn't sure how I was going to beat all these demons at once but it was worth a shot. I used what I taught myself and got a few hits in. I suddenly got punched in the stomach and fell to my knees; my red hair went in my face. I glared at the stupid demon and jumped up, ignoring the pain and charged at him again but I was thrown to the grown.

"Just die already." I growled but all he did was laugh.

"Oh dear child, I can't just die, you surely must know that, instead come with us now or shall you have it beaten into you again?" The smirk like Sebastian's appeared on the demons pale face again causing my blood to boil, he was mocking me, and pretending to be Sebastian I just know it. That was when all of the demons to my left were on the ground dead, the minute passed and everyone was confused, I slowly got up knowing there was someone on my side, Ciel and Sebastian were going to save me because they are awesome like that.

"I'm not going with you and surely you must know that when a girl says no she says no." I yell, charging at him and the demon pulled out a knife and stabbed me on the right arm bringing it down an inch from my elbow oh how glad I was to be left handed right now. The demon pulled the knife out, it was dripping with blood, I felt weaker then I was before, I wasn't sure if I was just tired or if it was from blood loss. That demon then grazed the blade over my stomach so that I was bleeding but not to an extreme extent. I once again felt weaker, ok that means this was definitely the blood loss that was making me fatigued. I vaguely noticed the demons to my right fall to the ground dead.

"Who is there, show yourself." I didn't get to see the great one hell of a butler, Sebastian and his awesome young master, Ciel reveal themselves because I fell into unconsciousness.

"Did she wake up yet?" I heard an annoyed yet familiar voice ask. It didn't sound like Ciel or Sebastian, could they have someone else helping them for this adventure like Finnian?

"It appears so your majesty." Oh lord in heaven there is only one person who says that. I opened my eyes, quickly trying to sit up but an arm stopped me. "You have wounds, you should not move to fast."

"Hi, I'm…"

"I know who you are Alois Trancy, and I also know that you are a snot nosed brat and I want nothing to do with you." I know Kyle told us to go to him but I wasn't staying with them, I love Ciel and Alois is a stupid jerk that needs to get a life.

"You must be one of those Kuroshitsuji Ciel fans, why haven't you run to him?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know, why else would I ask?"

"Well if you really must know, my brothers are annoying and they keep on making me run away from those demons…"

"Ha so we helped you, even more of a reason to not run off."

"Shut up Trancy, I don't care about your stupid comments."

"I could've just let you lay there and die, who do you think you are that you can act like your better than me, Melinda Evermore?" What the hell does that mean, it's not like I'm a famous celebrity among demons, am I?

"What's so special about being her?" I asked because it's obvious my brothers knew but wanted to hide it for some reason no one knows because they are annoying older brothers.

"I don't need to tell you that now stop acting like you are Melinda Evermore."

"Why the hell are you saying that, it's not like I'm a famous celebrity?"

"You can't be Melinda Evermore; she's supposed to be beautiful." I growled at him and tackled him.

"I appreciate whoever told you that for saying that but why the hell would you say that to the persons face then deny it in front of them as well?"

"You are not Melinda Evermore."

"Yes I am you want something to prove that to you cause I got it right here." I said pulling out the school ID I had in my pocket because I felt like I needed to have it. I threw it to him.

"I'll call you Melinda but I still don't believe you are her." He said.

"Why are you so convinced that I am not me, I showed you my school ID, what else do you want for proof?" I sighed, why the hell am I now stuck with him, the stupid Alois Trancy?

**No one's POV**

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" the male demanded of the other male in the room.

"I am sorry master; we have all the other Evermore siblings." The first male was furious, how could they let such a weak human, a girl none the less get away?

"I don't need them if I don't have that girl." He yelled at the man.

"Faustus and Trancy were there, they killed all of my men, nearly killed me then took the girl."

"Well use someone else's men if you need help so badly and have no rest till you get the girl, I don't want to see your face till she is here as well understood?"

"Yes master Sebastian." The man said quickly running out. Sebastian sighed and went into the room behind him

"Did they get Melinda Evermore?"

"Not yet my lord, it seems that Alois Trancy has her at the moment, I have sent someone to take her from them."

"What about the other siblings?"

"The youngest brother is now in our grasp."

"Excellent, her purpose will be used soon." The blue haired boy seated at the desk said smirking, his demon mark could be seen but it was faded to be barely visible.

* * *

Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter. I know for a fact I'm going to put this funny thing in next chapter (If I remember, I can be very forgetful at times) I think I made Meli seem too serious and not goofy like she is according to me but I guess it makes sense because she and Jackson WERE running away from demons. For the stupid look over there trick, don't ask, I was just improvising and I was like 'Oh why not do this, it'll be funny' so tell me if you though that was stupid or funny (Or both)! ~Syro over and out~


	4. I am a vegetarian NOT a vegan

Hello people, I bring to you the third chapter of Demons of Grace so please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

"You're Majesty, Ms. Melinda." Claude said stopping the argument the brainless Trancy and I were having. "I have collected food for you both to eat, it is fish." My eyes looked to the poor fish in disgust. It looked hotter than normal food would meaning that it was cooked.

"No thank you." I politely declined. I looked away from the poor little fishes that were on two different sticks and just looked sad. I just couldn't look at the fishes without feeling sad myself. Now I looked to the green grass which was darkened by the grey clouds passing overhead meaning that a storm was likely to come.

"Why would you refuse food, you look like a mess so accept the food." Alois yelled at me. I turned from gazing at the grass to glaring at Trancy.

"It's called I am a vegetarian smart one." I pointed out in an obvious tone because after all only a stupid idiot like Trancy wouldn't realize that the reason I wasn't taking the food was because I was a vegetarian. The one who doesn't take food for no reason is an idiot even if they merely do not like the food that is foolish. Being that I was a strict vegetarian, I will under no circumstances eat any meat of course so therefore I wouldn't even think about actually eating a fish.

"Fine, if it really matters to you about being vegetarian then why don't you find a bush somewhere and eat that?" Ugh that idiotic Trancy, how I long to kill him and then look for Ciel. I knew an argument was coming one and usually I would quickly try to avoid arguments when I realized it but I can't control this one. Why can't Ciel just come then order Sebastian to kill Trancy and Claude then I could be with Ciel for the rest of my life.

"I said that I was a vegetarian not a vegan you ignorant idiotic stupid Trancy."

"How dare you call me that woman?" He went to hit me but I slapped his hand away. I will never be hit by the likes of the stupid Trancy

"I can call you whatever I want Trancy because you are a stupid ignorant kid who should just be thrown in a ditch to be there till you die." That was mean, meaner than anything I have ever said but I wasn't ashamed of myself because I hate that stupid Trancy's guts and he needs to learn that I won't put up with that.

"You stupid girl." He said aiming his hand to my eyes but I kicked him.

"If you try that again I'll kill you." Alois laughed at me so I glared at him. Why does he need to be so damn freaking annoying?

"You can't kill me, I am a demon so the only two people that could are Hannah who is one my side and Melinda Evermore who is also on my side you stupid woman." He is so stupid, why can't he get it into his little brain (If he has one that is) that I am Melinda Evermore?

"You idiotic Trancy, I am Melinda Evermore you idiotic gouger."

"No you aren't Melinda Evermore, I may allow you to have the name of Melinda but you are definitely not the Melinda Evermore." He said like he knew he was right even though I knew he was wrong seeing as I am me.

"You are the stupidest being alive on this planet you sorry excuse for a demon." I growled out of course meaning every word of what I said to the stupid jerk that nobody likes.

"Shut up and eat a bush or something."

"How many times must I tell you stupid British blond? I am a vegetarian not a vegan stupid." I said then a smirk appeared on my face before quickly saying "Doofus says what"

"What." I then cracked up at what he just admitted. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You're a doofus."

"No I'm not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Maybe"

"Yes"

"Yeah in your face, you agree with me"

"You said maybe first"

"Maybe means yes so ha." That was when the rain came pouring down hard. Alois looked angry about it like the annoying idiot that he is.

"Claude." Alois demanded and the butler in black that I despised just as much as the master nodded.

"Yes your highness." Claude said pulling both me and the Trancy into his arms and suddenly we were inside a cave.

"I guess now you won't have any dinner." Trancy said in his annoying as hell of a voice that makes you just want to kill someone.

"Whatever, I wasn't hungry anyway stupid, I hate you."

"Then why don't you just walk off, are you just too scared of the other demons?" The Trancy asked making a growl come from me.

"No, I'm just patiently waiting for Ciel to save me."

"You are just like his fiancée Elizabeth was. Perhaps that's who you are."

"No, I think she's annoying but not as much as you are." I told him. "Now don't bother me for the rest of the night you idiot." I walked to the other side of the cave and sat down on the cold but not cold enough to think your freezing ground. I started tracing my finger around my ID because I always needed something to do or I would go crazy and I was not letting Alois see that.

"Well don't bother me for the rest of the night." He yelled back at me.

"I wasn't planning to idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot you bush eater."

"I am a vegetarian not a freaking vegan. Vegetarians just won't eat meat but vegans only eat vegetables."

"I don't care, if you don't eat what is made then you'll have to eat a bush." Ugh, why does that stupid Trancy have to be so damn annoying? Suddenly I heard thunder, crap I hate thunder. "What, you're not scared of thunder are you?"

"Of course not, maybe it's just you who is scared." I said not caring that I lied about my fear of thunder, I don't want him to know nor does he ever need to know.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"None of your business Trancy now leave me alone." I said looking back to the ground.

"I think you're scared of thunder."

"No one cares what you think Trancy, especially if it's not true."

"Why you…" Alois charged at me and there was another crash of thunder so I jumped "Ha, so you are scared of thunder."

"No I'm not it was just loud." I lied; I was always a good liar so I doubt he was able to see through my lie.

"Face it, I'm right and you know it."

"Shut up you stupid Trancy."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I don't care Trancy."

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you what you are going to do."

"You can't force me to do anything Trancy."

"Yes I can and we are going to take out Ciel and Sebastian so that we can get Melinda Evermore."

"Why can't you get it through your stupid head that I am Melinda Evermore?"

"Shut it and go eat a bush." I slapped him and was shocked that Claude wasn't doing anything to protect Trancy, yet after meeting Ciel he was more after him then Alois.

"How many times do I need to say that I am a vegetarian not a vegan?" Another crash of thunder was heard and without thinking, I held onto the first thing I could which unfortunately was Trancy.

"See, you can't hide it from me now girl, I know you're scared of thunder."

"Shut up Trancy." I said trying to push away from him but he wouldn't let go so we both ended up falling to the ground with him on top of me. "Get off of me you stupid Trancy."

"Why, don't you like what you see?"

"Shut up and get off of me then leave me alone for the rest of the night."

"Claude, go get her a bush, looks like she's cranky from not being able to eat her dinner of bush." I kicked him which got him off of me.

"I am a vegetarian not a vegan, I do not eat bushes moron." I growled at him before he just smirked and walked to the other side of the cave. Claude, who I never saw leave came back with a bush, and then he set it beside me.

"There, I got you dinner, are you happy?"

"How many times do I need to say it? I am a freaking vegetarian, that doesn't mean that I eat bushes." All Alois would do was laugh or just smirk as he watched me every time thunder sounded. I hate that stupid Alois Trancy, why can't he just die in a hole and never annoy me again?

* * *

Yeah, I was going to put this in the last chapter but I wanted to make it longer like I would normally have a chapter's length to be so I had no choice but to make it the next chapter. Hope you thought it was funny. Actually I was originally trying to make her personality like mine but then she just came out different. I'm not scared of thunder but I don't like the noise since it's too loud for my ears. I am not vegetarian or a vegan if you wanted to know. Either way, see ya next chapter which I think I know what I am going to put in it, mystery demon from chapter 2 may be back in it I'm not sure though!


	5. I trust those who follow Ciel

I started this during school in band because our band director was focusing on the graduation band which I am not in. Being that I had free time I did this and of course I don't really write all that I wrote on or I add things so the first half or something is revised from school. Don't own anything but Melinda and her family and the random demons I made but enjoy!

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

It was now what seemed like hours later seeing as now it was pitch black outside. Trancy was finally leaving me alone about bushes so that made me happy. Also, the thunder stopped a while ago but I heard the rain still pouring outside.

"I guess seeing as you know the name that you know Melinda Evermore, is she your friend?" The stupid Trancy just had to ask that again.

"How many freaking times must I remind you that I am Melinda Evermore?" I asked just wanting to kill him. If I keep saying that I am who I am then I probably am and it so happens that I am.

"Stop lying Melinda, why don't you tell me the real truth?"

"Well it seems you won't believe the truth because I've been telling you the truth all this freaking time and you keep denying that I am who I am." I really want to kill him but he's a demon and plus if I even tried, Claude would probably kill me and because I am a human, I would die and before I even got to meet Ciel Phantomhive.

"Fine, be difficult bush eater." I could just hear him smirking when he said that and I growled, why was it him that I was stuck with? Why couldn't I be with Ciel? "Just so you know we are continuing on in the morning."

"Whatever, I really don't care Trancy." I told him and looked to the ground; I missed my brothers and my parents. My parents were supposed to be coming home today. Did the demons get them too?

"Go to sleep already, I don't want you complaining on the way to get the real Melinda, who knows what she'd think of me if I have a complaining servant."

"I already hate you." I told him.

"You are not the real Melinda Evermore so stop it." Alois said like his annoying self. The cave went quiet again until I heard light snoring which I assumed was the stupid Trancy. I just sat there, leaning on the wall of the cave.

"Hello Ms. Evermore." I jumped at the sudden voice and look up to see that demon. "I see you are not fond of Alois Trancy or his butler, why don't you come to the side of Lord Phantomhive?" I know that before I was suspicious of him before but now that I know the two most hated of the series were not who they were on the side of I wasn't as suspicious.

"You could do that?" I asked and he smirked like Sebastian obviously meaning that Ciel had something in store for me but that was ok for me, I didn't care what Ciel did to me.

"But of course my dear, the boy is but my Lord after all." He said outstretching his hand "Take my hand and let us see our Lord" I went to take the pale hand of the demon. A knife suddenly was going through his now bloody hand and I know who did it.

"I see you are trying to take what is not yours Lucifer Maialron."

"But she Claude Faustus belongs to the Lord Phantomhive." I could vaguely see the figure of Claude to my left.

"That boy of pure blood did not get her before my Lord Trancy therefore she belongs to my master." I was annoyed because it seems they considered me property. "Now please leave Lucifer."

"I will leave for now but please keep an eye on the beautiful Evermore girl you have with you. If you do not then I will be taking her with me to be with my Lord forever." With that the demon who I now knew was Lucifer disappeared. I was turned to my left to face Claude.

"You shall never betray the Lord Trancy" Claude ordered me "He spared your life so you must serve him and his loyal servant."

"Fine, I'll do it." I told Claude boredly. "But if Lucifer whatever his last name is takes me away to Ciel Phantomhive don't expect me to refuse Ciel of helping him with whatever he wants."

"Very well Ms. Evermore." Claude said "I can tell you are who you say you are because of the interest the Phantomhive has in you."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" The stupid Trancy asked.

"A demon of the Phantomhive's has come; she truly is Ms. Melinda Evermore your majesty." I smirked at the now jaw open blond.

"So you were telling the truth."

"You're just realizing that now?" I asked.

"So you lied about liking Ciel?" Trancy asked like he just realized some stupid idea and I turned away from him.

"No way, I hate you, whoever told you that I liked you more than Ciel is lucky I don't know they told you." He turned me around to face him.

"Do you know what he wants to do with you?"

"No and I really don't care Trancy." I then walked out of the cave into the night not caring it that Lucifer what's his face took me to Ciel since I loved Ciel.

"So, would you like to be taken to the Lord?" Lucifer asked. Once again a knife appeared in his hand and Trancy grabbed my arm, dragging me into the cave again.

"Stop that Melinda, you can't go to Ciel."

"Well I like him more than you."

"Well you can't be with him."

"Why can't I be with Ciel?"

"Because he'll use you're power and kill you and four other men too."

"You don't control my freaking life Trancy, I hate you."

"I told you not to betray Lord Trancy." Claude said ready to kill me but one look from Alois and he lowered his knives.

"I don't care, besides I wasn't even paying any attention to what you were saying." I said honest- like even though I was lying.

"Then how were you able to respond to my statement so directly?"

"How should I know, I just assumed I guess I do that often now can you both leave me alone?" That's when God decided he hated me because a large bang sounded meaning thunder was back. I jumped and clung to something which just had to end up once again being the stupid Trancy.

"No, we are not leaving you alone. I especially am not when there is thunder." I tried pushing away from him but it did not succeed.

"Let go of me."

"I don't want you running to Ciel and getting yourself killed."

"He's not going to kill me." I said knowing that Ciel Phantomhive would never want to hurt anyone except his enemies and I'm not his enemy.

"It doesn't matter what you think, that's what he wants but I'm going to make sure he doesn't."

"Ever since you figured out that I really am who I say I am you've suddenly become nicer, I hate people who do that." Another loud crash of thunder sounded only tightening my hold on the stupid Trancy.

"I'm sorry but all of earth's people rely on you staying with us. If you die by Ciel, he'll use your powers to make all humans of the world his servants, even if you don't want to, do it for every other human."

"Fine I'll stay with you for now I guess." I told him and he smiled leading us over to the wall of the cave and pushing me down as he sat down.

"Go to sleep."

"Why would I do that, I don't know what the hell you'll do." A third thunder crash sounded and I once again tightened my hold on the Trancy.

"You can trust me Melinda, friends look out for one another and I am your friend."

"How can I trust you?"

"You're too tired so stop arguing and go to sleep."

"No, I am not going to sleep and no means no."

"Can you stop it; I'm not going to do anything to you." He yelled at me but I didn't want to because I hate him so I wasn't ever going to trust that stupid and annoying Trancy. That was when my eyes just had to fail me and close for sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and don't really have any weird thing to randomly say so sorry but stay tuned for next week!


	6. Let's make a quick stop

Don't own Kuroshitsuji but enjoy! This is the last time I'll be updating before the summer because Friday is my last day hurray! That means I'll get all story chapters done on time seeing as I'll be able to have all day to work on 'em!

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

When I woke up, I felt warmth. This had to mean that all of that had been a dream and Josh had brought me up to my room in his house. I snuggled closer to the warmth, grateful that I was not stuck with that stupid Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus. There was no Lucifer whatever his last name is and Ciel was still not evil. All things were as they should be at least I think so.

"Wake up Melinda; we need to get ready to fight Ciel so he doesn't hurt anyone, including your brothers." I groaned when I suddenly started thinking clearly. Everything that happened was not a dream; Alois is here and sounds very close. There was also that warmth I was holding onto. Suddenly I remembered what happened last night and quickly opened my eyes to see in the now thanks to the sun, brightly lit room. My eyes unfortunately made it positive that I had been sleeping close to Alois. I quickly pushed away from him and stood up which he also did.

"Get away from me" I called out disgusted with myself. How in the world could I not be, what with sleeping with that blond haired idiot Trancy?

"You were the one that was too scared to sleep." He said then smirked like the stupid idiot that he just so happens to be. "Besides you liked it didn't you?"

"Shut up before I kill you Trancy." I said I was really annoyed with him right now; couldn't he just leave me alone? I would especially like being sent to Ciel that would be a great thing, especially on my part seeing as I will get to hang out with Ciel just like I've always wanted, dreamed and wished of.

"Shall we be off your majesty, Ms. Evermore?" Claude the idiot butler asked kneeling to us.

"Yes we shall, lead the way please Claude." Alois said.

"Yes, your majesty." Claude said and he stood up "Right this way." He said as he proceeded to walk out. We both followed him and made our way through the wet forest. It was actually still raining but not a lot. The tiny, wet droplets were like they weren't even there. Also, droplets were falling from the green leaves on the tree branches. The air was filled with the smell of rain, it was actually my favorite smell. The smell of rain was quite common around here and I grew up with it. The thing none of my family can get though is how I'm scared of thunder. I could be wrong but maybe it is the loudness of the crashes of thunder that causes me to jump.

"Will we be getting breakfast soon, I am so starving." I rolled my eyes as I looked to my right (This was the opposite side that he was on) "I mean Melinda can get food wherever she wants because there are a lot of bushes around here but I need real food."

"You stupid Trancy, how many times do I need to tell you the same damn thing? I do not eat bushes, I just don't eat meat." Why can't he just leave me alone about that? He needs to get a life, one that does not include acting like a jerk to me and making fun of me with saying random crap about bushes. That's when I suddenly saw the end of the forest and a familiar house over the steep hill. My face lit up, they have to be there unless they were captured, and they have to be here. I ran up the grassy and steep hill.

"Melinda stop it, I was just joking. God you run fast." I managed to hear a certain blond call out. I got to the top of the hill when I finally stopped. Alois also stopped right next to me as well. "Why are we here?"

"We are here because people very important to me live here." I said walking to the front door and taking the emergency key and unlocking the door before putting it back. "I'm home." Suddenly my best friend came rushing towards me and gave me a glomp that made us both fall to the floor.

"I can't believe this, of course you, being the idiot you were, got kidnapped by that one guy you hate and his butler." my best friend told me. "The news brought it up a while ago, some guy named Ciel Phantomhive has been looking for you, how did you escape?"

"Ciel is the one who wants to kidnap her when we found her; one of his stupid demon troops was going to kill her." Alois yelled at her and we both looked at him while Claude didn't really show what he was thinking or anything. "He's also the one who wants to use her to become a stronger demon so he could eat all of you humans' souls. Melinda is my friend and I don't want her to die because that Phantomhive wants to become a greater demon." I looked at him; he really wanted to be my friend? I wasn't sure what to think but I did know that he was being serious. I could tell from his facial features that he really meant what he said; he really didn't want me to die.

"You really like Meli that much?" Arianna asked. Her black hair was down and in front of her face in what I called the scary look.

"Yes, I really want to be her friend." Arianna then pulled her hair out of her face so that her bluish gray eyes were able to be seen clearly.

"Fine, then I will not rat you out, but be warned that if I figure out where you are and she is legit mad at you then I'll be ratting you out to the Lord Phantomhive."

"But she is always mad at me, how will you know when she is as you said legit mad at me?"

"She gets mad at you? Does she yell at you too?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah, like this morning after the storm she wakes up and suddenly she pushes away from me and starts yelling at me."

"Wow, I've never seen you do that before"

"Yeah, I guess you haven't." I said and started spacing out because I was bored.

"Yo, Meli, damn why are you always acting so oblivious."

"Sorry."

"No big deal, I'm used to how you are now."

"Perhaps we should be on our way your majesty, Ms. Evermore."

"Yeah, we should be on our way."

"I bet this whole thing is to pretend that you really can sense when bad things happen." Arianna said as she laughed. I mentally groaned, they all had to think of an idiotic fool.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I now have 20 minutes to put this thing on before I have to go to sleep but this'll probably get on a little bit after I fall asleep. Either way I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next chapter. Review please!


	7. nicknames and letters

Hello there people, I'm back for the 6th chapter of Demons of Grace. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

"Meli I have a question about that friend of yours, why did she act like you were only a fool?" the three of us had just left Arianna's house a few minutes or so ago.

"It is none of your business." I said because he didn't need to know my personal life. "Also, who the hell gave you permission to use my nickname?"

"Well, I thought that because your friend used it that I could use it as well." The sweet smell of rain was still in the air. Also, the sun was completely up and it looked to be a great day today. The breeze went through my hair and usually I would have closed my eyes smiling because I love the wind but instead I only ignored it and glared at Alois.

"Well the only person that can give you permission to call me that name is me and only me." I told him and looked at the lively green leaves on the trees and the brown bark of the trees as well.

"Fine then Melinda, would you give me the honor of using your nickname, Meli?"

"No, of course I won't."

"Why won't you, what do I need to do so that I can?" he asked stopping and stared deep into my green like the fields eyes.

"You can start by not calling me a bush eater." I told him. Actually I didn't really care about him using my nickname, I in reality just wanted him to stop saying that I eat bushes even though I don't.

"Fine, you are not a bush eater because that is a vegan and vegetarians just won't eat meat." He said barely even two seconds after. I looked at him blankly even though my mind was anything but such. Was it really that important to him to be able to call me by my nickname? Perhaps he really did want to be friends with me. Maybe Alois Trancy wasn't all that bad as I though he was.

"Alright, I guess you can use my nickname."

"Yay, did you hear that Claude, I can call Meli by her nickname!" Alois cheered with a happy look on what moments ago was a depressed and forlorn face. He started skipping though the green grass in happiness. Alois then spun around a few times and after he stood in place a few seconds and then when I was passing him with a puzzled look on my face he jumped on me into a hug which had then caused me to fall onto the soft grassy ground with none other than Alois above me.

"Alois." I started, my tone had showed my anger, especially towards the end of saying his name. The demon Trancy then had a frightened look on his face.

"Y… Yes Meli, what's wrong?" he said with a voice which showed his utter despair for what was to come for his future.

"Get the freaking hell off of me you idiot." I screamed at him and before I could even blink, he was off of me and had a hand out to help me up.

"I… I'm sorry m… m… Meli, I… I didn't m… m… mean it." His voice still showed his despair for his life. I accepted his hand and he helped me up.

"It's alright but if you do that again Alois I swear that I will kill you and then you'll never be able to even use my nickname again so you won't ever be happy about it again."

"I… I understand and I… I'll never do that e… ever a… a… again." I then showed him a smile.

"Good now let us be off shall we?" I said as I then continued walking. I then could've sworn I heard Claude chuckle.

"Ms. Evermore, you should not go too far ahead. You wouldn't want to be captured by Lucifer Maialron would you?"

"I guess for the world's sake I don't want that so I'll wait." I said as I stopped walking and turned to face them except only Alois was there. I felt like I sensed something behind me so I turned around to see Claude with knives in both of his hands.

"Ah, seems as if you will not give her up without a fight." I was suddenly pulled into someone and looked over my shoulder to see Alois. It was then that I noticed Lucifer whatever his last name is facing Claude.

"Are you alright Meli?"

"Yeah, it's not like Lucifer whatever his last name is hit me with anything." I told the blond.

"Oh, well you never know, he could've done something." Alois told me.

"Well I only came because I have a letter for Ms. Evermore." Lucifer whatever his name is because I don't really care to remember held up and envelope with his middle and index fingers with that smirk on his face then flicked the letter towards me but Claude took it. "Quite a rude butler to take something that is not yours."

"I shall hand it to Ms. Evermore myself Lucifer." Claude told the other demon.

"Very well, if you insist Faustus, now Ms. Evermore I must be off my dear and please do never forget I shall always be watching and whenever you would like to come with me to the Lord Phantomhive you may just say the word." The demon bowed then was gone.

"He does realize that I'd never go with him anywhere because he is a major creep, right?" Alois laughed when I realized that he was still holding me close to him and I instantly got awkward. "Um Alois, would you mind letting me go?" Instantly I was let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident. I was just worried because he, and then you…" I laughed

"It's alright, I understand why you did it moron, I just didn't feel comfortable being that close to you is all."

"I'm sorry Meli, it won't happen again."

"It's alright Alois." I said before looked at Claude who kneeled and held out the letter.

"You're letter Ms. Evermore."

"Thank's Claude." I said and opened the letter.

'Dear Melinda Evermore,

As you likely have been informed by the idiotic Trancy, I am in need of your assistance to become a more powerful demon. I have been informed by my loyal servant Lucifer that they have been telling you that you would be in danger for coming to me but what they say is very much so false. I will be able to take far much better care of you than if you were to stay with that Trancy and I will be able to give to your needs better than that idiot as well. Please if you would be so kind as to helping me, your brothers are waiting quite patiently for you and Jackson asks for you to in his words 'hurry your ass up and get over here Melinda' I would like to meet you as well, your family is quite famous among demons and if you come then I shall explain in full detail for I am sure Alois has not done so.

Sincerely, Lord Ciel Phantomhive'

"What does it say?"

"Oh thank god." I said throwing the letter and envelope into the air "They're safe." Alois took the letter from the air and read it.

"Don't trust him Meli; he's probably trying to get you to come there faster."

"Oh please Alois, Ciel says that my four brothers are safe, that's all I care about."

"You have four brothers?"

"Yeah didn't this conspiracy or legend or whatever the hell it is say that I have brothers?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"No, it said nothing of your family. Yet it did however say that there are four men that you would go to save meaning that if they are with Ciel then you're saving them from him." Alois said with all seriousness.

"Alright but just so you know you need to tell me about whatever the hell this legend or whatever the hell this is."

"I shall tell you." Claude said all of his knives had disappeared after Lucifer whatever his last name is left.

**No one's POV**

The blue haired boy was in a dungeon with his butler to his left. He smirked at the four in the cell in front of him.

"My Lord, I have delivered the letter to Ms. Evermore." The smirk only grew at Lucifer's comment.

"Excellent, now if what I overheard these four say is correct then she shall be with us within the sun's setting." Ciel Phantomhive said.

"Even if she wants to Alois Trancy and his butler will never let her leave them, you know the prophecy."

"Yet the prophecy states that she may also change what is to happen, after all she is Melinda Evermore."

"I will never let you lay a hand on my little sister." Joshua shouted at the Lord who only seemed to laugh in anticipation of his plan to be the ultimate demon of the world.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if you knew but I am just improvising this stuff so the reason why I write things like Lucifer whatever his last name is, is because I just can't remember it in real life and because she is kinda like me I just put that. Either way I know basically where I am headed with the story but I might need some more idea's to get to where I'm headed so if anyone who is reading this wants to say anything just PM me the idea, thanks.


	8. The weirdest prophecy I've ever heard

**Important Notice~ I may not be able to update next week and I will definitely not be able to update for the two Wednesdays after that because that's when I'm going to Europe sorry for people who love this story!** Don't own this series and enjoy this chapter please.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

"It is said that a girl in her teenage years with hair like fire and eyes like fields named Melinda Evermore will be in the grasp of an evil foe of a blond demon. She is able to grant a demon to be the ultimate demon if she so desires which to start is what she wants. As time progresses she decides that the evil foe is not the one she shall want to change into the ultimate demon. She is known to some as a fool but to the demons she is like a wish granting goddess therefore none want to get on her bad side therefore letting her do as she pleases. Melinda Evermore however is able to change her fate if she so desired. It is also said that Ms. Evermore shall only help a demon of grace which the blond demon and his foe both are therefore causing the two to be the ones she must choose from."

"So I'm a wish granting Goddess that can turn demons into ultimate demons?"

"Yes but only one demon shall have their wish granted and you shall be with this one that you choose forever." Claude told me with his emotionless expression that he always has.

"What does it mean to be a demon of grace?" I asked for either of the demons to answer.

"A demon of grace is a demon with amazing talent."

"Oh so who is the blond demon, I had been thinking is was Alois but he doesn't have amazing talent so it can't be him."

"That's not true; I do to have amazing talent."

"For what, being annoying?" I asked and he glared at me.

"No, but if you must know since you obviously don't understand what the amazing talent is, it's to make you fall in love with them."

"So that's why you try acting so nice to me, well nice try but I love Ciel more."

"Well you haven't heard the rest of it."

"Please do tell." I said wanting to be spared the annoyance of him talking so I hoped that Claude would tell the rest.

"Very well, on a quest for four males brings her to meeting the blond demon with his demon butler. On the way she shall also meet a few others with the urge to stop the foe's take over. Melinda Evermore, the most beautiful woman known by all Demons and the greatest prophecy known to them as well for the fate of her destiny can change therefore none can know the exact outcome of it all. It is said however that she may be turned into a demon herself."

"That's the weirdest prophecy I've ever heard." I said not really caring what either of them thought of stating my opinion.

"The fact of your very existence shows the prophecy to be real." I sighed, were they really that stupid?

"I said it was the weirdest prophecy I've ever heard not that I don't believe that the prophecy is real." I told them both annoyed that they were so stupid I needed to explain myself.

"Alright then, well if that's all to the story and I obviously have to… wait a minute, I have to either fall in love with you or Ciel?"

"Yeah, and of course you'll choose me, we do have a history after all." He said with that stupid smirk so I punched him.

"Shut the hell up Alois, hey Claude, what if I don't want to choose either of them?"

"The prophecy continues on things I deemed you would not bother to pay attention to hear and one thing was that you will end up choosing no matter what."

"Uh, that's fine too." I said even though that was far from the truth because as much as I wanted to, I couldn't be with Ciel. There was also no way I'd be with Alois either so therefore everything is hopeless for me.

"Ms. Melinda Evermore, I have urgent business to speak with you of." I heard a familiar voice call out as suddenly a brown haired man that I knew all too well was in front of me.

"Well what is this urgent business?" I asked him still vaguely thinking about that damn prophecy, it was the weirdest one I've heard and I heard pretty freaky ones in my lifetime.

"As I am sure you know, Ciel Phantomhive is the demon searching for you, he is also the one that is causing issues with the souls that we death gods need to collect."

"Ok so I guess you are asking me to help by not choosing him and also help stop him from collecting the souls."

"That is correct Ms. Evermore, would you assist us?"

"I suppose I'll help you." He looked around and sighed when a familiar red haired man came out of the bushes.

"Sorry for the hold, I was thinking of my wonderful Sebastian." Grell said with a happy look on his face, I swear he is so freaking gay. Both William and I sighed for Grell's idiocy which couldn't be helped and everyone knows it.

"Maybe we should continue on to the four."

"Ah yes, how do you know those four men Melinda, are they as hot as my Sebby?"

"Uh, they are my older brothers," I told him awkwardly. Will pushed his glasses towards his face more before looking back at me.

"I suppose you shall be fine with the demons for now, that idiot and I must go back to work though I doubt he'll really do much of anything."

"Yeah I'll be fine, see ya later I guess." Will then dragged Grell away from where Claude, Alois and I were.

"So should we be starting to walk again?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Claude said and so we then were going in the direction to saving my big brothers once more, god this seems weird that I'm saving my big brothers when it is usually the other way around.

"So um Meli, you want to…" I punched the stupid blond into the green grass that was blowing in the wind and growled at him.

"In complete honesty, I want to do nothing with you nor do I want anything to do with you, I'm only still in this for my brothers since apparently they are kidnapped now." I shouted this at him angrily. Other than Alois being who he is best, a stupid idiot that I hate, everything is cool. I have new allies, the death gods because they don't want all of the souls to be gone. Also I guess it was cool about learning the prophecy that had me in it, even though it was the weirdest thing that I've ever heard.

"That's so mean Meli, I just want to become closer to you."

"Yeah and I don't want to be closer to you, your close enough as it is." I yelled back at him and started chasing him around where we were as I then noticed Claude chuckle but it was brushed aside as I got more annoyed at the stupid idiot.

**No one's POV**

"Oh Will, why did we leave them there, I wanted to have so girl talk with Melinda." William sighed; did Grell have to be so childish?

"Yeah and I don't want to be closer to you, your close enough as it is." The two heard the small girl yell at Alois as she started chasing him around. Claude chuckled at the scene; it was obvious that the original set of the prophecy would be carried out.

"Oh Will, look at how adorable they look together, we don't need to worry about her choosing Sebby's master." Grell told him, squealing of how cute the two were.

"Alois, get back here you…" Melinda shouted as she continued chasing the blond demon.

* * *

Hope this was to your liking! I love you all and am really sorry I'll be in Europe so I can't update. I'll tell you guys about it some other time after the trip though XD


	9. Meeting up with Jake

Hey guys sorry it's a day late but it's not every week that an American gets to go on a music tour in Europe! Either way it was amazing there but now I am very delusional which is why I waited for today since I was literally fall asleep as I'm writing. Thankfully I decided it was a good idea to write the chapter in Europe where I wasn't delusional, ha- ha well enjoy people!

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

It had been a few hours since we last saw Grell and Will and also, it had been a while since I calmed down from another of Alois's idiotic jokes.

"Do you guys even know where we are going?" I asked with my patience wearing thinner and thinner. That was when I notice a familiar looking lively green tree. "I've definitely seen that tree somewhere before."

"No Ms. Evermore, this is surely the correct path." Claude assured me from where he was in front of me when I felt an arm go around me.

"You don't need to be scared of anything Meli, I'll protect you." Alois told me and I push the idiot off of me.

"I'm not scared of anything you twit, I just don't want to spend my time being lost, especially with you." I responded and then looked in the opposite direction only to gasp in shock at who I saw. My immediate response which ended up happening was me running across the long field of pure grass green into his arms so fast that he fell over. "Jake, you're alright?"

"M, Meli, how are you here, what are they doing here with you?" Jake asked in shock as I hugged him then after a few seconds passed, he returned the hug.

"Oh I'm stuck with those two because of some prophecy and I have to choose between him and Ciel." I said pointing to Alois "And it seems everyone wants me to choose him, surprisingly even Grell wants Trancy side to win even though Sebastian is on the Phantomhive side. My life freaking sucks Jake." I then started dazing out from barely having any sleep. "I think we should just have peace in the world."

"You shouldn't stay with them any longer Meli." This proves how much my friends listen to me seeing that I had just said I didn't want to stay with them. That was when I realized I was actually behind Jake's house, he pulled me into the bush maze our group of friends would always try and get lost in whenever we were here. We got to a dead end where staring right at us was Lucifer whatever his last name is had been waiting for us. "Our lord is in need for you more than the Trancy idiot."

"Jake, as much as I want to I can't, I promised Spears that I wouldn't."

"None of them follow through with their promises, you don't need to follow your promises for those who wouldn't even keep their promises to you."

"But…"

"You trust me don't you?" Jake asked, cutting me off.

"Of course I trust you Jake, you're my best guy friend. It's just that a promise is a promise, it doesn't matter if you I promised to won't follow through with their promises, I can't be a hypocrite Jake. You should know me enough to know I'd say this." I answered solemnly and honestly.

"I don't know what they told you Meli, but about the lord, he only knows about you because of the picture from last year when we went to homecoming. That's why he wants to meet you; he's in love with you Meli." My eyes widened in shock, did THE Ciel Phantomhive really like me?

"Are you being cereal Jake?" I asked a few minutes later, still in disbelief.

"Yes my dear, it seems as if you are the only thing that comes out of the lords mouth these days." Lucifer told me "You are truly talked about quite often with the lord."

"I, I feel honored." I could just feel that blush of tomato red coming to my heated cheeks. The fictional character I'm in love with is not only real, but he is in love with me.

"So, will ya come with?" Jake asked, holding out his hand. For a long while, I stood as still and as silent as a statue. What could I do, should I break the promise and be with my anime crush or should I resist the temptation? Both options sounded nice, see Ciel or keep my promise. "I can't wait all day you goof; I have a very important demon position for my awesome demonness so I have more important things to do than just wait here for you."

"I must said nein(1) Jake." This earned me a confused look from Jake which then turned to an annoyed one.

"Ever since that Europe trip, you've been saying all this German crap, I don't know what the hell nein means you moron." I sighed, if he went on the trip instead of holding it off to filling out the form then he could've gone and he would know what it means.

"I'm saying…"

"You know what, I'll just say that everything you say that doesn't make any sense means what I want it to mean." Jake said, once again cutting me off in my sentence. He then didn't wait any longer and grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him today, sure he did things like this but he had never cut me off like this. Jake seemed much different from normal, was I seeing the real him that he's been hiding from me since we met? "I know that face and you don't need it, you'll be fine."

"Let go of her." I heard the familiar voice of Alois shout at Jake and we both turned to that direction. I was shocked to say the least when I noticed Claude on the ground unconscious, some demons surrounded the two and held Alois's arms and legs back. "You can take me but leave her alone, she isn't Melinda Evermore, she's just helping me look for her." Wow, he was something else alright, I'm not sure if he was an idiot or if he was courageous or even if he was both.

"Idiot, I've known Meli since she was 5, I think I First Lieutenant Jake Kirkland(2) of the demon army would know what his friend looks like." Jake said laughing.

"You're a freaking First Lieutenant, why didn't you tell me this?" I asked in shock.

"Run." Alois yelled at me "Claude and I will get you later, just run." Before I could process that fully, I was in Jake's arms, bridal style.

"Now to the Lord Phantomhive we go." Jake said happily. "You can get to see you brothers when we get there." My whole face lit up in joy but I did notice a defeated look in Alois as soon as it happened, wonder why?

"The guys are there too?" I asked taking my attention off of Alois and back onto Jake to notice his nod. This action made me excited, if I went with him, I could see my brothers again and I missed them so much.

"Take those two to the dungeon, First Lieutenant, take Ms. Evermore to the room prepared for both her and our lord."

"Yes colonel Lucifer sir." Jake and the others replied. Suddenly Jake was running at a speed humanly impossible. He always had been a fast runner and I now know why, he is a demon. After a while of him running, we were in front of a giant castle made of beautiful stone. In the front of the castle was a breathtakingly beautiful garden that stretched for miles to the left and to the right as well. It held every color imaginable, green to red purple to yellow, black to white, this was the ultimate garden.

"You hang out here?" I asked when I got out of the shock.

"That's what you get for being team Phantomhive." Jake told me then smirked as I groaned for he knew this would happen.

"Don't remind me of the Twilight idiots cuz the suck" Jake then started his laughing. The demons bringing Alois and Claude then appeared and I noticed Alois was unconscious now. "Are they alright?" Sure I didn't really like them but they kinda helped me back when I thought the other guys were bad and it's also in my nature to be worried about people.

"Yeah, just unconscious so they won't fight us." Jake said like it was nothing so I nodded but I couldn't get over how wrong it was, even if Alois was on the enemy side of Ciel.

* * *

1 German word for no, I needed to put in something about my trip to Europe.

2 I needed a last name for him and wanted it to be a British last name and could only this of Arthur Kirkland (Britain/ England) of Hetalia

Yeah don't ask why I made Claude unconscious first then Alois or even how they are unconscious in the first place because I had no idea, just thought this was a cool idea. I wrote more for this chapter since I wrote it in Europe but I'm going to put it in next chapter. Again sorry for being a day late when I haven't been writing for like 3 weeks, don't kill me please. I was seriously there till I came back on Monday and now I'm delusional plus tired which both things though I always act like I am these things, I've never really felt that way.


	10. Is this a dream or nightmare

Hey guys, I am so very sorry, I just realized that I didn't put anything in last Wednesday. Hopefully this chapter is enough to make you guys not hate me, if ya guys do that's ok because I understand what it's like to be expecting something then it never comes, again very sorry.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

Jake continued carrying me as we walked into the beautiful castle. The inside of the castle was just as beautiful as the outside and I must say that every inch of the place had intricate designs somewhere in each room and each one was in what looks like pure freaking gold!

"Are ya done looking around like a tourist?" Jake asked with a chuckle. "We are almost there so you better act like you aren't crazy."

"I'm not the freaking crazy one Jake, I am as sane as they get, and I predicted something like this would happen."

"I understand that Meli but that doesn't mean you are as sane as you think you are." He told me before entering a huge hallway or would it be called a corridor or are the two the same thing? Oh well, it's not like that fact is really important right now.

"Are we almost to our destination captain Jake, I'm getting bored of this?"

"It's First Lieutenant Jake smart one."

"I am smart thank you very much." He rolled his eyes in amusement before we stopped in front of the biggest door I've seen in this hallway corridor thing yet. The intricate designs of pure gold were like none I have ever seen, so complex yet so simple. "Jake…"

"Yes Meli, I understand that the door is pretty, now come on, we need to see Lord Phantomhive." He interrupted but the way he ended with talking about Ciel made me forgive him instantly. I jumped out of his arms and Jakey boy knocked on the door.

"Do you have Ms. Melinda Evermore?"

"I do sir." Spoke Jake in the most respectful voice I've ever heard out of the male. I started just gazing around the hallway from my spot next to Jake.

"Then you may open the door." Jake took my hand.

"Stop dazing out like you always do moron, you need to be as respectful as possible with the Lord got it."

"Yeah, I got it Jakey boy." I said still in awe of this freaking huge castle. Jake then took us into the room where there were two familiar faces that I was overly excited to meet. The beautiful room was nice but it meant nothing to me. The red Oriental rug was being stood on by the two males that I have felt like I knew so much about. Right in front of me was the real Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

"You are Meli correct?" Ciel asked I was confused why he had the eye patch on still because he didn't have it on at the end of the second part of the series. "I can call you Meli right?"

"Yes to both things." I told the blue haired boy I've wanted to meet for so long.

"That's great." Ciel said happily as he gave me a smile. "I've heard so much about you from the First Lieutenant."

"Really, I've actually learned so much about you from the anime Black Butler."

"That's great; since we know so much about each other we can skip introductions and just spend time together." I felt like something was off with Ciel by how happy he sounded; I guess I wasn't used to it because he always seemed to be so sad in the anime.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Suddenly I remembered about my big brothers, the four who had dragged me out of my house only to be forced to stay with Alois and Claude. I'm not sure what it was, but the remembrance felt like it was out of danger. I felt like a part of me felt that I was in danger and was trying to make the rest of me realize it by bringing up my brothers. "One question, are my brothers going to spend time with us as well Ciel?" I was mad with myself, why was I questioning Ciel? He's Ciel Phantomhive, I can trust him, I don't need to worry about my stupid brothers who always make fun of me.

"I was hoping it would just be us." Ciel said. "Do you not trust me Meli?"

"Of course I do, I was just wondering is all." I said looking to the floor and pushing my index fingers together.

"You don't need to be scared, Trancy and Faustus can't hurt you." That wasn't really what I doing that for Ciel but because you are so awesome and nice and amazing and many other words meaning the same thing as that I don't really care.

"Alright, thank you." I said as I looked around the room again. The walls were just extravagant and the balcony I noticed seemed like it looked out on that epic garden.

"I was informed by Colonel Lucifer that you were informed of the prophecy about you?" He questioned, asking if Lucifer was right.

"Uh, yeah. Claude told me about that prophecy."

"Well then I'm guessing there is one part if he was correct that Claude had left out."

"What would that be?"

"Sebby, I've been looking forever to see you again!" Grell suddenly practically flew into the room and tackled the famous demon butler to the ground. "Oh how I've missed you so much Sebby." This was any fangirls dream, to see the glomp of the real Grell glomping the real Sebastian.

"Sutcliff, get over here!" I suddenly heard William call out.

"Will, don't worry I love you too." Grell called out to the Shinigami that I had no idea where he was.

"Sutcliff I will make sure your demoted if you do this again." Will growled out and I turned to look behind me to see that William just so happened to be right behind me.

"Don't be so mean Will." Grell whined at Sebastian push Grell off of himself and onto the floor. Will pulled Grell off of the floor.

"As much as I would not prefer to say this to a demon, I am sorry for this idiot's disturbance." Ciel suddenly grabbed my hand and looked at Grell and Will.

"Very well, now be off." Will gave a little glare to the two demons in the room and walked out dragging Grell behind him.

"I'll be back for you Sebby." Grell shouted as he was dragged out.

"As I was going to say before we were so rudely interrupted, there is a little part of the prophecy that Claude has not shared with you." Ciel restated from before Grell burst into the room.

"And what is this little part of the prophecy?" I asked tilting my head and eager to finally hear what Ciel has wanted to tell me.

"In order for the demon of grace to be determined, they must woo her but the final and most important act of the matter would be for the two to become one." Wait that couldn't mean…

"What did you say?" I practically screamed.

* * *

Yeah, hope you guys got the drift of what I was trying to say, I'm not comfortable talking about that kind of stuff but I just like to make everyone guessing on what will happen next and stuff. Also if someone asked if I'm not comfortable talking about that then why write it in the story, don't ask, I'm just for making this interesting people. Sorry again for not writing last week, I seriously thought I did then I was looking on FF and suddenly noticed I didn't. Yeah, I am that stupid sometimes.


	11. What the hell can I say

Hey people, another chapter of Demons of Grace so hope ya enjoy. Disclaimer: don't own the series. Got a new phone today, Samsung stratosphere and I took two amusing videos where one is where I am singing to some cows. It was a song that last time I was there cows came over and one of the calves there had licked me, my mom was so grossed out it was great. Anyway on with the story! Sorry with late update reasons are below, I'm using my mommy's computer cuz she is at work right now so she's not using it.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

"What did you say?" I practically screamed. I couldn't believe this, it hadn't even been ten freaking minutes of meeting Ciel in person and he's practically asking me to have sex with him. I can't be hearing right, maybe he means becoming one some other way and I'm just thinking dirty, I hope that's it, yeah it has to be it, right?

"Listen to me Meli, I know we've just met but there are only two demons of grace for you to choose from and we all know you hate Alois greatly. I'm not asking for it to happen right now, I just want to be reassured that you would choose me over him and I know that you'd tell the truth because according to demon prophets, you are quite honest."

"Uh, um I…" I couldn't speak, still in shock and staring that the blue haired boy in front of me who stared at me in return only more expectantly than I must have looked I looked into his eye with the demon mark to realize it was fading "The mark is…"

"I know it is fading, the more it fades the sooner it will be till I die." He told me, sadness clear in his beautiful dark eyes. That gaze of his made me want to tell him yes to his request. "I am more than happy to wait till you're ready but I fear if we wait too long I might die, choosing me would make me the ultimate demon therefore I wouldn't never need to worry about dying"

"I do believe I need some time to think about this beforehand." I told him awkwardly as I looked back to the ornate rug decorating the floor of the room room. I didn't know what else to tell him either. Wait what about Lizzie, wasn't he already engaged to her? Who cares, if she was real she's already dead so why does it matter about her, besides she's annoying so why should I care how she feels anyway? Yet she's actually known him for way much longer than I have. Ugh, I don't even know what the hell I should be thinking right now.

"That's alright as I've said before, I don't mean to rush you but hopefully you feel you're ready before it fades to nothing." He said with happiness clear on his face except I could see his eyes showing sadness and fear. It meant he was sad I needed time to think and he was scared that I wouldn't be ready in time. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure I'll be ready before then." I replied still smiling to him. "But Ciel if you wouldn't mind, may I please see my brothers, I've been really excited to see them again after having to be stuck with that Trancy?"

"Of course, Sebastian, please take Melinda to her brothers." Sebastian then did the thing I love the most. He knelt down to Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said before standing up. "Right this why my lady." I nodded and followed him through the wonderfully decorated hallways that just screamed royalty. Of course such is to be expected for a guy such as Ciel Phantomhive. Seriously, he is rich, hot and always gets what he wants. Who wouldn't love Ciel, the perfect dream guy so I guess Ciel was right, it was obvious that I'd pick him, Alois was just so angering and boy did that blond get on my freaking nerves! I swear in the beginning with his 'You're not Melinda Evermore because she's supposed to be pretty' and 'Why don't you go eat a bush' plus things that sound like those, I just hate everything about that guy. I mean sure he at points was kind of cool like with that thunder storm and he kind of seemed concerned during about how people always think I'm crazy after meeting up with my bestie. Those things though could never compare to the great things that Ciel does, for example Ciel isn't an immature annoying jerk like Alois was therefore Ciel is obviously better. "Here we are my lady."

"Thank you." I told the demon before actually looking around to see we were in some sort of dungeon. "What is this?"

"These four have been trying to keep you from the lord Phantomhive and also have tried many intolerable things towards my master." I turned to my brothers gasping, they just looked at me.

"Very funny Meli, we know that you do not believe him, so stop it." I glared at them.

"You imbeciles of course I believe him. Why wouldn't I believe him?" I asked my idiotic brothers.

"Run, find Trancy and his butler, they can help you escape."

"I don't want to escape Josh, I'm with Ciel now." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it should have been because Ciel is the best black butler character ever, it is a well-known fact to all who watch the series.

"Just do it." He yelled at me and I froze, no matter what I did before, he'd never yell at me. "I don't care if you want to or not, just get your freaking butt to Trancy now." I stood there gaping at him for the same reason as before, why was he so mad about this to yell if he never had before?

"You do not need to listen to him my lady." Sebastian told me "He may be your older brother but he is also a prisoner."

"Ok Sebastian." I said looking back to my brothers; it felt so weird looking at them like this, them on the other side of the bars.

"Now I am certain those two haven't been feeding you properly. The lord requested that dinner shall be soon."

"That sounds good, what is it?"

"Pizza shall be serve for dinner." I gasped causing him to look at me in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"No that is my favorite food ever, it's fantastic." I cheered then realized who I was talking to. "Sorry, I am a little obsessed with the food."

"No need to apologize my lady."

"Just call me Meli." I told him as I tried calming myself. He nodded then took me to dinner where the pizza awaited. Ciel was already there as well and he stood by a chair. I walked over towards the table and he pulled out the chair and motioned me to go sit on it so I did and he pushed me in. "Thank you Ciel."

"You're welcome Meli." He said with a smile on his face then went to the other side where he sat down. Demons walked out with food and put them down in front of us. I'm guessing they were his servants or something. I looked down at the plate, staring dreamily at the two slices of pizza before chomping them down like I haven't had any food for weeks. I heard a clearing of a throat.

"Heh- heh, sorry, I just love pizza." I told Ciel embarrassed that I acted so savage- like in front of Ciel Phantomhive.

"It's alright; I think you look quite cute like that." He said and I tilted my head confused. "You have some sauce on your face." I could just feel my face become redder than before and he chuckled. I looked back up at him, mainly his eyes only to bite my lip, it was even more faded than it was last time I saw him.

"I really don't have a lot of time to be ready, do I?" Ciel put a hand over the eye and shook his head.

"I suppose you don't." He said sadly.

"Meli, I believe you have at the maximum twenty four hours to feel ready enough." Sebastian told me.

"Oh." I didn't know what to do, I was scared for Ciel but did I really want to throw away all my promises to William, wait a moment where did that come from? I don't remember what I promised William, oh well, it probably wasn't really that important anyway, I tend to only forget things that don't matter anyway. The only choice that was right was to put aside getting ready and just have sex with Ciel. It was the only way to save him after all and boy would the other fangirls be jealous of me too. I'd get Ciel and they'd have to live a Ciel deprived life.

"I doubt that you've made a decision yet but I had prepared for you to be sleeping with the young master tonight."

"That's alright." I said and the three of us went to a bedroom, probably Ciel and mine. After getting us both ready for bed, Sebastian left and I awkwardly laid there in the bed next to Ciel. Ok so if I don't act now Ciel will be dead, I can't have that happen, I love Ciel so I can't let him die, but still what the hell did I promise William that is making this decision so damn hard?

"Meli…" The covers were off of me and a naked Ciel was on top of me. I laid there staring up at him with wide eyes. "I can't wait anymore, we both know you're choosing me, this can just be to save my life and then after this we'll have all of time together."

"C… Ciel I…" I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't blame him for saying and doing what he's doing, I probably would too if I was in the same position as he was but that's the thing I'm not him I'm me, Melinda Evermore. Sure it's nice to know what others are doing but that's not important right now, I need to know what the hell I'm going to do!

* * *

Yeah, I don't know how the hell I wrote this. Anyway sorry for this being a day late, I was out with my mom practically the whole day then my brother was being annoying and decided to go through my thing in my old room because he's a fanatic about cleaning (And if he's reading don't you say you're not cuz you are) then I was hungry so I went to eat then after going to my basement I realized and it was already 11. I was also falling asleep. From the end of the Evermore Reunion to the end was from my dream last night. One more excuse, my laptop is stupid, slow and sometimes decides not to let me on the internet because of the first two things. Either way sorry and hope ya liked it


	12. What the hell can I do

Hi everyone, I am really, really, sorry that I disappeared from the world for so long, I went on the trip to Europe then I just never got back to writing it. You guys have no idea how sorry I am about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I did indeed love the ocean blue haired boy that was now hovering over me and staring down at me but could I do this. I wasn't ready for this. I just wasn't ready and I felt that any minute I would burst into tears, unsure of what I should do. Josh, Kyle, Lucas and Jackson… I need you guys.

"Meli," he started softly "I know and understand that you are not yet ready for this but as I've said, I have no time less to wait." His eyes turned a rusty red, they were not the red I've seen before, and they weren't the bright red that I know his eyes have the color of. His red eyes were a trademark of demons and if he were to lose that it would be as if he was losing his demon hood. God what the hell should I do, I can't let him die but…? The pure door on the other side of the room swung open causing a loud bang as the door smashed against the wall. Both of us turned to see who was at the door.

"I would advise releasing Ms. Evermore Ciel Phantomhive. That moral must not grant your wish." Standing at the door was none other than the shinigami William Spears! Spears pushed his glasses more towards his face taking out his tool that I can't remember the name of. I couldn't help it even if I am a major fan of the series I don't remember everything, maybe it didn't even have a name for all I know.

"That is for her to choose is it not Mr. Spears?" Ciel asked him "I believe you have prolonged you stay so leave now."

"I will not leave with Ms. Evermore, now if you would release her so we shall be on our way." The brown haired shinigami replied.

"Even if you shall try Sebastian shall stop you." I jumped slightly as Spears let out a chuckle which I did not expect, I don't think Ciel did either. What was so funny and he was smirking too, why?

"I believe that your butler is preoccupied with another matter at the present moment." What was the other matter, could it be Grell? I had a good feeling that it was indeed the blood red haired shinigami. In an instant I was pulled off the bed from under Ciel and into the arms of the shinigami in the room. "If you would excuse us, we shall be on our way." He sprinted off through the long elegant corridors.

"Sebastian!" I managed to hear Ciel scream to his butler as we passed the gates outside of the mansion. Mile upon mile passed green trees to the left and right were blurs as William Spears sprinted away from the mansion with me in his arms. Upon stopping the brown haired man put me down and I tried my hardest to not fall because I was looking around as I was travelling that fast. A few seconds or so later Grell appeared in front of me. Of course because I did not see that coming I had falling onto my butt.

"Will, oh how I've missed you." Spears held out a hand and helped me up.

"Sutcliff, where is Knox?" William responded causing the red head to pout.

"What is with that hello? Stop being so serious Will." I still haven't said a thing. Not since Ciel had asked no, pleaded for me to help him. The look in his eyes, his eyes were becoming less demon and the symbol on his eye…

"This is a serious matter Sutcliff." Spears told Grell, annoyance was clear on the shinigami's face. "You should have waited till he was out as well before running back here." There was movement in the bushes.

"Sorry guys," a familiar voice called out. "I kind of forgot where we were supposed to be meeting" Knox's walked out accompanied by a nervous laughter. William sighed when more rustling in the bushes was heard, could Knox have my brothers with him?

"Meli!" a voice cheered causing the excitement I managed to get to diminish. The owner of the voice ran to me and practically glomped me so I pushed him away from me instinctively because of whom he is and that he is not my favorite person to be with in this world.

"Stay away from me Trancy, you idiot!" I growled at him because I doubt any of them wanted Sebastian to find us. This was the first time since then that I had spoken, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or pissed off that it was to shout at Alois.

"I do not mind assisting Ms. Evermore but I do hope that I do not ever need to lower myself to rescuing you two demons again." Spears told Alois and Claude before turning to the two other shinigami. "Sutcliff, Knox, we are leaving."

"Sometime we just have to get together so that we can talk about boys, especially my Sebby." Grell shouted out before he had been dragged away by William. Ronald and I didn't really converse much in real life so he just gave me a smile before running off to catch up to his two sempai's.

"I assume that you now know how you are to choose a demon of Grace." I nodded to Claude's question. It was then that I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down crying.

"I didn't think that he would do that, that he would throw himself on top of me. I didn't know what to do, I could think of what to do." I didn't feel like myself anymore, I was not convinced that I was not even myself anymore. This stupid prophecy, I wanted nothing to do with it anymore, I wanted it all too just go away. "I wish Black Butler wasn't real, that this stupid prophecy would just go away." A pair of arms wrapped around me, I felt warmer now by the embrace.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore, I'll make sure that never happens again. I will protect you from everyone and everything. I will make sure that you'll be safe." Alois whispered into my ear and I looked up at him. The tears stopped but the ones remaining were still falling down my face. Unlike what I thought he would do, he wiped the tears away with his hand instead of being the stupid idiot that I know he is known to be who would probably end up using his tongue. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought that he was. I felt something wet on my cheek and pushed Alois away to fall to the ground, I was now fuming.

"Why the hell did you do that Alois Trancy?" I shouted not caring is Sebastian heard or not and I wiped off the saliva he had licked onto my cheek. A warm smile appeared on his face, this left me confused. Why would he be smiling like that? "What are you smiling about; I just pushed you there and…" Alois stood up and pulled me back into a hug.

"You're back to normal." He whispered in a relived tone. "I was worried that you'd never be back to normal after how you seemed, I'm sorry I did that but I had to check." He was… worried? I didn't know what to think of him anymore or how to respond to that. His concern had made him do that, he was cool. Did I really say that in my mind? For some reason I didn't really care, in fact I think that maybe that he is even better than being cool. Wait; am I in love with him? I'm in love with Ciel, I hate Alois remember, yet Ciel was practically raping me and Alois is the one comforting me because of that and he actually did something to make sure I was still alright. Oh God, I really am in love with Alois, what do I do?

* * *

Yeah, I hope this didn't disappoint anyone; I hate it when authors do that. Sorry if you think it's too short but this is what I managed to come up with. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. Inform me on the seal please

Yay the next chappy of Demons of Grace! I sadly don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. Meli would make things more interesting though if she was in the series. Anyway ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Melinda's POV**

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am a vegetarian not a vegan?" I shouted for what seemed like the millionth time so Trancy laughed as he continued waving the leaves he picked from some tree nearby.

"Come on, if you're hungry you need to eat your food." He teased and I tackled him to the ground

"Stop it Trancy." I growled grabbing the leaves and throwing them into his face and laughed. "Eat the leaves!" After spitting them out and Alois turned the tables and pinned me down. Alois stuck his tongue out at me and I gasped. His seal was disappearing too; in fact the seal was practically gone!

"What's wrong, did I hurt you, I'm so sorry Meli, I didn't mean to!" Alois told me frightened for my wellbeing and he got off of me.

"The seal is fading."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Aren't you scared of dying, aren't you going to plead me to help you?" I asked. Alois stared at me for a while before he started to crack up laughing. He pounded his fists to the ground by how funny I apparently sounded. What was it though that made what I said so funny?

"Who told you that?" Alois asked as his laughter died down "Whoever said that is an idiot."

"Well Ciel told me that the more the seal fades the sooner he will die." I replied causing him to laugh again. What was so funny about that?

"How did you fall for that?"

"I don't know maybe because…"

"You are stupid." He laughed out and I punched him and Claude came back with real food.

"Say that again, I dare you." I growled out. He stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright, if you must know it has nothing to do with death." I sighed at the yellow haired boy I was across from. He took a bite out of a piece of the chicken Claude had probably stolen from somewhere.

"I realized that when you started laughing at me," I growled once more "Now since you'd give me more of a response, Claude, can you tell me why the seal's on Ciel and Alois are disappearing?"

"The seal is a form of the bond between the demon butler and the master. The more it fades the more the bond fades." I turned to Alois who was ignoring the conversation and still eating the food he had. I was slowly eating the pizza where I have no idea where he got it as I listen to what Claude was saying. "Sebastian does not know of this which should explain Ciel's advances towards you but it is impossible for the demon of grace to be chosen while having any other form of bond thus the connection shown by the seal but be gone."

"So Ciel still relies on Sebastian too much as a butler for the seal to disappear?" I contemplated the demon's words when a realization hit and I tackled Trancy. "That means you are still aiming on being the one I choose?"

"What, it's either me or Ciel and with Ciel being definitely a bad choice because even the Shinigami want you to choose me so I need to be the one you chooses so I'm trying my hardest." I looked at the blond and pushed away from him "So what do you say we do it tonight?" I punched him.

"I hate you Alois Trancy!" I shouted and started chasing him around our little campsite for a while till I got bored and stopped. Alois didn't realize I wasn't chasing him anymore so he was still running around. "Claude, I'm not an expert at this prophecy thing but do you know if my brothers will be alright?"

"I do not know." He responded. "However I am certain that my master will not stop to make you happy." Claude was right; Alois has been so nice since the thing with Ciel or at least from what I've been paying attention to. I just hope that the next time I see my brothers that they will all be alright.

"How long ago did you stop?" Alois whined to me.

"A while ago…" I replied still thinking about my brothers. I miss Josh always breaking up fights the rest of us have. Kyle and his smart big brother attitude were hard not to think about either. There was also the twins Lucas and Jackson, the two who always teased me for being crazy but were they were always there to protect me and stick up for me. I just had to get them back; I needed all four of my brothers. I felt a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get your brothers back for you Melinda; you can count on me for that." He wrapped around me in a hug. "I promise." I glanced over his shoulder at Claude, I saw the remains of the seal and right before my eyes it had disappeared.

"Claude's seal is gone; does that mean yours is too?" I whispered. He shrugged and pulled away to stick out his tongue. "You two aren't connected anymore."

"Guess we aren't." He replied with a smile and I smiled back.

**?'s POV**

I watched the two seemingly blankly however my emotions were anything but such, I was fuming. How could she even like him? He was too much of an idiot to love her right. Trancy did not even know that she loved him. She's known me longer than she's known that blond, I should be the one she likes not him! I must do something to stop her from liking him but how would I accomplish that? There is no way she would come with me, not after what I did to her before.

"If you two aren't connected does that mean that you won't help Alois anymore?" she asked the butler, Claude Faustus. Faustus sighed, the idiotic demon I can tell you know I'm here so give my love to me.

"Would you want me too?" He asked this most idiotic question, I knew how she would respond to this.

"One, why would you ask me, you should ask Alois and two even if you didn't ask him I would say it would be your choice." I grimaced, that was not what I thought she would say. Why didn't she say she didn't know? She would always tell me that when I asked her questions no matter what the question was or if she really had an answer she would still say that she didn't. What happened to her, I bet it was that damn demon. Jake must have done something to her. I am sure that it is him that is responsible, he or one of those idiotic demons. Faustus looked at her briefly before turning to Trancy.

"I guess you can leave if you would like." Trancy told him, this was unlike him. Normally he would just say no, was it my love's doing?

"I have this weird feeling that my friend Tony is around here somewhere, I have this connection with him because we are like twins." The lovely little Meli told the two demons before shouting. "Tony." I sighed; she knew I was here so I had to go out of my hiding spot. I walked out and she tackled me.

"Hey Meli, I was so worried when you disappeared and there was a search for you. These guys look like those guys from Black Butler." I responded as we both got up.

"Yeah, all this weird stuff happened and either way I'm chilling with Alois and Claude." She told me and I looked at them, as suspected Faustus and I glared at one another. "Yeah this is my friend Tony, he's cool."

"It's nice to meet another of Meli's friends!" Trancy cheered obviously not knowing me, Faustus and I are the ones to share history.

"Another, who else did they meet Meli?"

"First they met Arianna then they met Jake." Meli told me. "Did you know that Jake is a demon?"

"I knew it!" I shouted out as if I did not know even though I was well aware of the fact.

"Yeah he's a first Lieutenant." Seems he's moved up in the ranks from when I fought him last time. I opened my mouth in fake shock that I made convincingly real because even though I would need to try hard to convince Meli and most likely Trancy was the same but Faustus knew .

"That's awesome; he must be pretty good then."

"Yeah but I figured out that Ciel's not really a good guy and he's with Ciel so he's not cool anymore." She said sadly "And now the three of us were probably going to go back to save my brothers." Wait her brothers, they took her god- damn it brothers? I will rip them apart and destroy them in the worst way possible.

"I'm with you guys, let's show team Phantomhive that they suck."

"AHHH, don't reference the crap Twilight does, it makes me angry." I laughed at her innocence; I wanted that innocence to be my girl and no one else's.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I told her. "Let us go." I went to pull her away from those blasted demons when I felt a pain in the arm that was holding her hand. Blood began to flow down my arm and my lovely Melinda jumped and clung to Alois which made them both fall.

"You will not be going anywhere with her avian."

* * *

Sorry I really wanted you guys to know about the seals plus it only made sense to add another character and bring back up Arianna since it adds more interesting things into the story. See you in the next chapter! Oh right, FYI for next chapter, the two old rivals will fight next chapter and I know the results of the battle already. Now I am falling asleep so I should go for real.


End file.
